Jake and Roses New Family
by Drakzus1
Summary: Jake and Roses are expecting.


It was her ninth month. It was expected anytime now.

Jake tried to calm himself. He was very jumpy about being a father for the first time. After fainting a couple times when she first announced it, he finally managed to get control of himself and calm down. They took child classes, Lamaze classes and practiced over and over when the moment arrived so that he could take it easy.

If it were only that easy...

Rose strolled into the living room, finding Manic on the couch, watching TV. "Sup, Hon?" he said, "We're not going to turn out like this 'Tanner' family, are we?"

"Jake are you okay?"

Jake clicked off the TV, "Yea... why?"

"Because... it's time."

Jake nodded, "Ah... Time for... what?"

"It's time!"

"Tiiime... TIME? As in?"

Rose slowly nodded. Manic leaped from the couch, "Oh my god, it's time! It's time, it's time, it's time! IT'S TIME!"

"Jake, calm down!" Rose jumped from her seat and grabbed his shoulders, "Remember! Relax, deep breaths, you're in control!"

Jake took a deep breath and finally calmed down. "Okay," he said, "I'm all right... we're gonna be okay..."

Suddenly, Rose clutched her abdomen and moaned, "Oh god!"

"OH MY GOD!" Jake panicked, "She's hurting!"

"Jake!" Rose cried.

"Uh, sorry! Hospital, right?"

Rose nodded, "Let them know I'm coming!"

Jake dashed to the telephone, and pressed the speed dial button for the hospital. "BABY!" he cried, "I'm having a baby!"

"Sir, for that kind of emergency, you need to consult a psychiatrist, not an M.D."

Jake shook his head wildly, "No, I mean my WIFE is having a baby! Rose Long, patient of Dr. Jerome!"

"Thank you, sir. We'll page him with the message and you just send your wife up here."

"Thanks!" Without even hanging up first, Jake dashed off, still clutching the phone, while the cord tangled around his legs. He immediately fell to the ground, taking all the wires out of the wall. He looked back at the mess. "Aw shit."

"Jaaaaake!" Rose cried, "This isn't getting any better!"

Jake jumped back to his feet, throwing all the wires off his legs. "Okay, okay," he said, "We gotta go! Packed?"

"The kid's a week early! No time!"

Jake slapped his forehead, "Dohhh! I'll just buy you a new wardrobe! Let's go let's go!"

He led her outside to their car, but noticed they were slightly wedged between two other cars. He looked over, "Oh great... some party, I guess. DOH! Speaking' of parties!"

He scrambled into the driver's seat, fidgeting over the set of keys, then trying to jam one into the ignition. "It isn't going' in!" he cried.

"That's the house key," said Rose, grabbing the keys away, and then showing him the correct one.

"Oh yeah... sorry." Jake turned the ignition and set the gear.

"Wait Jake!" said Rose, "Are you... sure you're fit to drive?"

"Whatta ya mean, Rose?" Jake breathed heavily as he looked backwards ready to go reverse, "I'm fine. What makes you think I can't drive?"

As soon as he stepped on the gas, they both barreled right into the car in front of them.

They both cried out. "Ooops!" Jake yelped, "Sorry! Thought I was in reverse!" He set the correct gear and pressed the accelerator again. But as the back wheels squealed backwards, the car didn't go anywhere. The front bumper was stuck to the rear bumper of the other car. Frustrated, Jake pushed harder on the gas pedal, but the car remained stuck...

Until it popped out, hurtling their car into the car behind them.

"DOH!" Jake shouted, "This piece of junk ain't working right for me!"

"Take it easy, Jake!" Rose cried, clutching the edges of her seat.

Jake took a couple more deep breath, "Okay... you're right... I will..."

Calmly, he softly pressed down the gas again, slowly inching his way out. However, if she could see out the window, Rose would notice a snail passed them.

"Uh... Jake?"

"Yea, hon?"

"I think it's safe if you want to go a little faster..."

And suddenly, Jake pressed TOO hard on the gas, causing them to shoot forward and onto the same car again.

"Uh... I hope they're insured..."

He set it back in reverse and tried to go again, but the car wouldn't move. They both then noticed the engine was shut off. He turns the ignition again, and pumped the gas over and over, but the car nearly roared back to life.

Jake fell backwards. "Shit... It stopped working."

"Well you did kind a crash it into two parked cars over and over..."

"Think I didn't know that?" Jake sighed, "Now what are we gonna do?"

He opened his door to get out, but suddenly, the door was knocked off by a passing semi. He jumped back screaming, landing on top of Rose.

"Are you okay?" Rose cried.

Jake glanced up at her, "Oh yeah, fine..."

He got out of the car on Rose's side, and raced back into the house, only to see the phone lines were ripped from the wall.

"Aww... CRAP!" he cried, "I'm screwed! I'm totally screwed!"

He came back outside and saw Rose lying down on the driveway. "Rose, what're you doing?" Jake cried, "Why aren't you in the car?"

"What's the point?" shouted Rose, "We're not going ANYWHERE in that thing!" She suddenly yelped in pain, "AH! Ohhh, god I think my contractions are starting!"

"No! Not NOW!" Jake cried, jumping to Rose's swollen belly, "No contractions yet, kid! Stay in there! Give your old man a few minutes!"

"I DON'T THINK HE'S LISTENING!" Rose screamed.

"Shit!" Jake cried, "Already the signs of a troublemaker!"

Rose whimpered more as her contractions got worse. Jake paced around like crazy, so worried, tears swelled in his eyes, "What am I gonna do now?"

And just then a car stops right towards them

Jake whipped his head back as the people step out of the car. "Trixie, Spud?"

The same blur raced back, revealing they are Jake's best friends

"Hey man, what's up?" said Spud

Jake clung to Spud and held him close, tears streaming from his eyes, "Oh thank god you're here!" he weeped, "I'm losing it, man! Rose is having the baby, the phone wires are yanked out, the car stopped working, I'm freaking out, her contractions are starting, I have no clue what I'm trying' to do..."

Jake ran around the driveway, his hands balled to the side of his head, "We're screwed, we're screwed, we're SCREWED, we're screwed, we're screwed, she's having the baby in the DRIVEWAY, WE ARE SO SCREWED!"

*SLAP*

Trixie whipped his hand across Jake's cheek, hard and forceful, "CALM DOWN!"

Jake stood there, an aching, red mark visible on his cheek. Finally he turned to Trixie, rubbing his bruise. "Thanks... I needed that."

Trixie nodded, "Good." He turned to Rose, still lying on the driveway, breathing heavily, and knelt down to her, "Do you know how far apart the contractions are?"

Rose took in a deep breath, and then answered, "Not sure... they just started."

Trixie stood back up, "Then that means we still have plenty of time."

"Uh... problem, Trix," spoke Jake, "We can't call an ambulance, nor does our car work!"

Spud winked, "You forget. Your best friend happens to have the fastest car in the world."

"Trixie call Jake and Roses Family, tell them that the baby is coming and I'm taking them to the hospital." said Spud "Right!" Trixie got her cell and call the family, while Spud lifted Rose under his arms and placed her in his car.

"Thanks man." said Jake.

"Don't sweat it man," said spud. He, Trixie and Jake got into the car with Rose and drive to the hospital as fast as they can. "Hang on!"

Jake and Rose walk all the way to the sign-in desk. A teenaged nurse sat there, fiddling with her fingernails boredly.

"BAAABYYY!" Jake cried.

The nurse boredly glanced up, "Can I help you?"

"I'm having a baby!"

"He means me," said Rose, "I'm having a baby. I'm Rose Long, and I called ahead..."

"Yeah Yeah!" piped Jake, "My wife!"

The nurse handed her a registration form, "Fill out these forms." She then handed a paper to Jake, "Are you the father?"

The two were silent for a long moment. Then they created the loudest profanity anyone has ever heard.

"One two three one, one two three two, one two three three..."

Dr. Jerome counted Rose's breathing while he watched for dilation.

"Oh...god...con...tractions!" Rose cried.

"Keep breathing hon," spoke Jake, holding Rose's hand in support, "Keep breathing!"

While Rose tried to breath, she suddenly cringed as contraction started, squeezing all her muscles tightly, including the hand she was holding Jake's. "GAAH!" he cried, "Ow...ow...OW!"

"Okay, Mrs. Long," spoke Jerome, "Your contractions are now 7 minutes apart... This baby is coming close."

Jake gulped, "HOW close?"

"Well... when the contractions come closer, it means the baby's closer on coming, which shouldn't be very long now."

Jake went in shock. It didn't seem that long Rose was in labor. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this child to come out. He nearly fell backwards, trying to feel for the wall for support.

"Jake?" Rose cried, "What's wrong? What're you doing?"

"I... I gotta go out for a second..." Jake stuttered out of the room, "I'm sorry..."

Rose watched, forlorn. It still looked as if he just wasn't ready yet.

"Jake!" Haley squealed, jumping up and hugging her brother as he entered the lobby, "Is it a boy or girl?"

Jake sighed and looked at the floor, "I'm not sure yet..." he responded, "She didn't have it yet."

"She didn't?"

Spud stood, "What's eating you?" he asked, "You looked disturbed."

Jake looked back up frowning, "Yeah, well, wouldn't you be if all the sudden you're a father in one day? And all the pressures start gaining on you?"

Everyone went silent. "Oh... Jake" Grandpa murmured.

Spud scowled, and placed his hands on his hips, "For your information, Dad," he said firmly, "I know how you feel! I HAVE been through this before, remember? You have no idea what's gonna happen though!"

Jake's eyebrows then lifted up. "Oh yeah... you... you do know, don't you..."

Spud's face softened, and then he turned to his two children, Rio and Nina. "Hey guys, up for a walk?" he asked.

The two six-year-olds jumped from their seats and to their father. "Yeah!"

Spud nodded, and then turned to everyone, "Guys, if you'll excuse us, I think my bro and I are due for a little 'parental expertise'..."

The four walked through the hallways of the hospital.

"So... What's it like?" Jake simply asked.

Spud smirked, "It's probably the best thing to ever happen in your life," he responded. "Holding the little creature in your arms, knowing you created it, the little guy depends on you, and it's practically love at first site!" He ruffled Rio's bangs, remeniscing the first time he saw his son.

Jake smiled, "That sounds far better than what I feared..." He looked to the ground, "Thing is... what exactly am I fearing?"

"You're afraid because you're responsible for a new life," responded Spud, "I know... if one little thing goes wrong, it could mess up his or her entire life. But look, that only happens to those with uncaring, selfish, messed-up minds of parents... Something you're FAR from. Don't worries, he or she'll turn up fine, knowing you will always love it."

"Thanks!"

Nina wrapped her arms around her father's waist. "Daaddyyy!"

"What's wrong?"

"We're walking too much," she pouted.

Jake smirked. "Here, climb up," he offered, kneeling to the small child. She climbs up on her uncle's back, and they continued on.

"Thank you, Jake!" Sarah chimed.

"No problem!" said Jake, "Jake Long Express is always there for you! Free admission to my favorite God daughter!"

"But I'm your ONLY god daughter!"

"That's what makes you so special!"

Spud smiled warmly at the two. "Manic... you're going to do just fine."

They had returned to the lobby when Rosemary rushed to Jake. "Jake, hurry!"

"What, what?"

"It's time!"

"What?"

"Oh god, I'm gonna KILL HIM!" Rose screeched, "AHH!"

"Mrs. Long, I need you to push on this one!"

Rose weeded, "Oh... I can't do this! Not with out my husband!"

"I'm here!" Jake burst into the room, rushing to Megan's bedside.

Rose teared, "Oh Manic!" she cried, clutching his arms, "I was so worried you wouldn't make it..." She then grabbed Jake's shoulders and shook him wildly, "IF you EVER leave me like that again, I will KILL YOU, and I don't CARE about the fact you're my husband...EYAAH!"

"AHHH!" Jake took that hard in the ear.

"It's on its way!" Jerome called, "Get ready to push, your duchesses!"

Rose took in a deep breath. Jake did the same.

"And... push!"

"Ghhhh!" Rose pushed.

"Ghhhh!" Jake did the same.

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Oh...god!"

"Oh jeez!"

Rose then sighed heavily. Jake did the same.

"Okay, good..." said Jerome.

Rose bolted up, "AH!"

"AH!" Jake freaked.

"Ready to push again?" said Jerome, "Here we go... one, two, push!"

"Eeeuugh!"

"Eeeuugh!"

"GYAAAH!"

"GYAAAH!"

"SHUT UP!"

"SHUT UP... I MEAN, sorry..."

Rose fell back in her bed after that one.

"I can see the head, Mrs. Long," said Jerome, "I want you to try one more time... this baby will be out in no time then."

Jake leaned over to see. He nearly threw up at the sight.

"What are you sick about?" Rose moaned, "You've seen up there before."

"Yeah," moaned Jake, "But there wasn't a living creature inside before!"

"All right, here's where I need you to push," spoke Jerome, "Ready? And, push!"

Grabbing Jake's hand, Rose gave all her strength to push. "Oh jeez, oh jeez, oh ow ow OW! GAAH!"

"And... it's... OUT!" Jerome announced.

Rose fell back in exhaustion. Jake, meanwhile, hopped around. "It's out, it's out, it's out! YAHOO!"

They both glanced wide-eyed after hearing the heartily cry of their newborn. Jerome turned around, a little baby wrapped in blankets in his arms.

"Oh...wow..." Jake stared in awe.

"Congratulations," said Jerome, "It's a boy."

"It's... a boy..." Jake breathed, "Oh boy... A boy... a..." He passed out to the floor.

Jerome carefully placed the baby into his mother's arms. "Aw... hello, there!" she swooned, "Hi! You certainly gave us a lot of trouble! You scared your father. Didn't he-?" Rose looked over to see Manic was out of her sight. "Jake?"

The doctor assistants raised the new father back to his feet. "Wha?" he asked puzzled, "Oh..."

Rose smiled, "Hi, dad."

Jake looked down at the baby. "Hi..."

Rose held out the newborn, "Want to hold your son?"

Jake, speechless, slowly held out his arms, and the infant prince was placed into his hands. He stared down at him, as he stopped crying and started cooing. What a wonderful feeling he was having. A smile slowly crept across his face, while the assistants quickly held him up so he wouldn't fall to the floor again.

Knowing from an expert, this was truly love at first sight.

Jake was going to do just fine.

The End.


End file.
